The invention relates to a medical instrument for cutting biological, more particularly human, tissue by means of a cutting module with a blade, which cutting module is inserted into a hand-held module.
Although the present case in particular relates to a specific medical instrument, which is also known by the technical term of “morcellator”, the invention should not be restricted thereto. The invention is to be applied wherever a rotating cutting module, which in particular is embodied as a cutting tube, carries out an action in the body of a living being. These days such medical instruments are primarily used in endoscopic interventions. They serve to remove relatively large proportions of tissue.
The morcellator in particular has a cutting tube as a cutting module, which cutting tube has a blade at the distal end. By way of example, this cutting tube is introduced into the body through an endoscope and then set into rotational motion. As a result of this, the blade removes tissue components, which are then taken out of the body through the cutting tube itself. To this end, the tissue part can be suctioned away or else be removed by a further medical instrument, the latter then for example being routed into the cutting tube through a valve module and being routed through said cutting tube. By way of example, such a medical instrument is described in DE 103 58 279 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to design the above-described medical instrument in a more manageable and flexible fashion.